Nottingham's Jinx
by Hecate28
Summary: Robin meets a young girl in need of his help, but little does he know he she will change his life for ever
1. A meeting

_All characters belong to the people who make Robin Hood and the BBC_

A tall brown haired girl sprinted out from an old house grasping a pair of old boots in her hand laughing whilst an old balding man screamed curses after her

"Don't think you'll get away with this Jinx you just wait you'll live to regret this when I got hold of you!"

"Not if can't catch me old man" Jinx laughed and sped onwards down into the centre of Nottingham town and was watched with great glee by passers by as she dodged and weaved her way through the bustling town waving the boots high above her head, she rounded a corner and ran into an alleyway and without looking ran straight into a tall mouse haired man wearing a hood

"Whoa!" he said catching her as she nearly fell into the mud

"Sorry" she said panting slightly from the chase; the man grinned as he saw the pair of boots

"Now what would a young lady like you need with a pair of boots like that?" he asked

"Umm….well you see" she stuttered trying to think of an excuse but the man just laughed.

All of a sudden the peace was broken by a balding man running into the alleyway

"Ah!" said Jinx "that would be my cue to leave" and with that she ducked out of the alleyway and sped down into the fields beyond.

The man stood watching the scene for a moment and grinned, "Robin!" shouted a voice "Come on we're going to be late!" and with that the mouse haired stranger turned and left still thinking of the brown haired girl and the chase.

Meanwhile Jinx had passed into the fields and was running down to an old oak tree where a young boy stood waiting, by now her long legs had carried her far away from the man but she kept running faster than she ever had before she loved the feeling of a chase, the way it got your blood pumping and your heart beating faster than a hummingbirds. As she neared the tree she slowed down and started to spin the boot high in the air, on the third spin she threw the boots high into the air where the looped around a branch among many others which had been thrown to the same fate

"What took you so long?" the young boy grinned looking up at the boots

"I had a bit of trouble!" laughed Jinx "Anyway I now make that 15 to me and 12 to you" she said as she scratched a line into the trunk of the old tree

"Yeah yeah no need to rub it in!" the boy pouted playfully

"Well I can't help it if I'm more amazing than you!" the girl stuck her tongue out

"Erm...Jinx…"

"What?"

"You know that trouble you were on about?"

"Yeah"

"Is he bald and ugly?"

"Yeah how did you….oh god" she said as she turned around and saw the old man hurtling towards her red and blotchy with anger

"You!" he said as he spotted her

"Ah I better…ummm bye!" she said as she sprinted off again

Jinx sprinted off again ignoring the stitch in her side, her body was willing her to stop but her mind was willing her to run on and on suddenly her old boots caught a root in the ground and she fell head over heels straight into a pile of mud. As she lifted herself up and spat out the mud she turned around and there in front of her was the old man nearly growling with anger

"Not so fast are you now?" and all Jinx could do was gulp.

The next day was a Thursday and Robin and his men were in the town helping out the poor they were nearly done when from out of the corner of his eyes Robin spotted something; in the middle of the town stood a tall wooden pole and on the pole was a young girl with brown hair bound to it her head drooping from the effects from the heat of the mid day sun

"Oh god another one of fallen foul to the sheriffs wrath" said Much coming up behind him

"I know her…I saw her the other day" Robin said slowly

Much made no reply and Robin started forward

"Hey where are you going?" much called after him

"She's just a child" Robin yelled back.

Robin made his way over slowly to the pole keeping out of the main streets in an effort not to be spotted by the sheriffs men and when he finally got closer he saw it was the girl he had seen yesterday but she was not the same she looked more weary than before, her hair was knotted and tussled from what looked like a struggle, her eyes which once bore a mischievous sparkle now shined a dull green and her wrists bore cuts from where the rope has dug in, Robin calculated from this she had been there for many hours with no food or water, he sighed what had seemed like a harmless game had ended up in disaster but she was just a child fallen foul to the sheriffs wicked reign over the town. Robin looked around; there were none of the sheriffs men there at present so he crept forward towards the weary young girl

"Hey" he whispered softly

She looked up and stared sadly into his eyes

"Hey do you remember me from yesterday, the man you fell into?"

She nodded slowly

"What happened?" he asked

"I got caught….stealing boots from one of the sheriffs men" she whispered

"But that was just a harmless game"

"Yeah but the sheriff didn't see it that way he said I was stealing from one of the kings men and so I got put here to rot in the sun" she replied sadly

"But where is your family surely they would not make you take this punishment?"

"I have no family my father and brother died on the battles in the Holy Land and my mother got ill and died a few months back"

"I'm sorry"

"No don't worry about it I mean who needs family anyway I'm old enough to look after myself" she said bravely

"Really?" Robin said looking at the pole

She laughed as she saw his expression "Well sort of anyway!"

"What's your name?" he asked

"Jinx" she replied

"Well Jinx it's your lucky day"

"Why's that?" she asked

"Because I'm gonna get you of here" he replied with a grin

He bent behind him and took out his bow and set the arrow

"Now don't move ok stay really still"

She nodded

And with careful aim Robin shot out the arrow and it landed on the knot with such a force it cut through the rope.

Jinx shook off the ropes and rubbed her sore wrists "Thank you!"

"She's escaped!" they both turned and saw a man running towards them

"Quick!" Robin grabbed the young girls hand and they took of into the bustling streets

"Wait where are we going?" she asked

"Well do you want to get caught or don't you?" he shouted back

"I don't" she replied

"Good now come on!" and she pulled her into a side alleyway where she saw two men waiting, Robin turned and looked at her

"Much. Will this is Jinx" and that stared at her bemused

Robin lifted up Jinx and put her on the back of the horse and then sat on the front and started the horse into a gallop and the other two men followed suit.

As they rode of into the forest Jinx yelled out "I don't even know your name!"

"I'm Robin" he yelled back and they rode off into the depths of the forest a hundred questions still buzzing in Jinx's head.


	2. Upset

It was nightfall before the gentle sound of horses trotting stopped; Robin turned around and looked at his passenger she was looking around the forest with a bewildered expression on her face

"Ok so why have we stopped?" she asked

"We're home" Robin replied

"Home?"

"Yeah you know place where you eat and sleep"

"I mean you live here?" Robin nodded

"In the forest?" Robin nodded again

"You live here in the forest?" Robin nodded for a third time

"You live here in the forest you actually live here?"

"Give the girl a medal" Much cut in "You're a sharp one!"

Jinx ignored his comments and carried on "Where?"

Robin dismounted the horse and betokened, Will, Much and Jinx followed and soon they were in a leafy clearing

"Home sweet home" Robin said

And before Jinx could reply an opening in the ground sprang up and revealed a hidden camp

"Once again Will I must congratulate you on your brilliant handiwork" smiled Much

"Thanks" Will blushed out of modesty

Jinx stood there with her mouth open

"Careful if the wind changes your face might stay like that" Robin teased and Jinx quickly rearranged her expression Robin, Much and Will went inside.

"You coming?" Robin called within

And Jinx went inside and was greeted at once but a crowd of puzzled faces

"Everyone this is Jinx"

"Jinx this is everyone"

Jinx cursed silently at herself for turning red as people introduced themselves and Robin laughed as he saw her expression

"How do you know she is not one of the sheriff's men?" asked Will

"Erm…because I am a girl" Jinx retorted back

Will ignored her and carried on "I mean you know what happened last time"

"Will look I trust her and besides I don't think a follower of the sheriff would be stealing boots from his friends do you?"

Jinx turned bright red as she remembered bumping in him in the midst of her game, Much raised an eyebrow but a smile played across his face

"Boots?" John asked

"Well it was kind of a game we play….."

"Oh I see and the prize is that you get tied up by the sheriff"

"It was only a bit of fun"

"A bit of fun do you know how dangerous the sheriff is?" John shouted

Jinx drooped her head and stared at the floor

"Leave it out" Robin cut in "She's been through a lot today"

Robin touched one of Jinx's raw wrists and she cried out in pain

"We need to get that cleaned up" Robin said gently and he lead her over to a quiet part of the camp and sat her down, Jinx was silent as Robin bustled about getting things ready.

"This might sting a bit" Jinx bit her lip as Robin poured the strong smelling liquid onto her wrists

"Sorry" he said looking into her eyes which seemed distant

Back in the centre of the camp the others were talking about their new arrival

"She's a child" Much was saying

"What are we going to do with a child" Allan hissed

"She is just as much of an enemy to the sheriff as we are and she needs our help"

"Why?"

"She has no family"

Allan looked down at his feet remembering the time when he was at home with his family before the sheriff had ruled, it must be lonely for her to have no family in these dark times and he nodded slowly agreeing with Much.

"I don't need anyone to look after me I can look after myself" a voice cut in

Everyone turned around and looked at the young girl, her eyes blazing and her hands we positioned firmly on her hips

"And I prefer not to be spoken about behind my back"

"All we were saying is that…." Much tried to explain

"I don't need anyone and I don't care that they're dead in fact I'm glad" Jinx screamed and with that she ran out of the camp with hot tears of anger and pain running down her face.

Jinx ran through the forest sobbing she had no idea where she was going but she needed to get away she walked to an old oak tree and sat down by the trunk it was late and she hadn't realised how tired she was and within moments she had fallen into a fitful sleep. When morning arose she woke to find Robin watching her with a worried look on his face.

"You know it's rude to stare" Jinx said crossly

Robin shrugged and stood up and surveyed the area they were in

"You're lost aren't you?"

"No I know exactly where I am but you do not"

"I do"

Robin laughed "Ok then take us back to camp"

"I'm not going" she said stubbornly

Robin shrugged again "Fine but the sheriff and his men are on the look out for you"

"Yeah right"

From a distance Jinx heard shouting "This way"

"Right now the sheriff's men are out looking for you and in about two minutes they will find you and drag you back to the sheriff where you will be severely punished for stealing and avoiding arrest" Robin said and for a single moment a look of fear flashed through her eyes

"So what's your choice?" and without a seconds thought she jumped up and followed him away from the voices

A little while later after the voices had completely faded Robin stopped

"Why are we stopping?"

"I need a rest" he said with a grin and sat down on a nearby log and she sat down opposite him

"So what was that all about last night?" he asked

"I don't like people talking about me behind my back"

"No why were you really upset?"

"I don't like…" she started to say

"Why were you so upset that you ran out into the woods where you could have been killed?"

"Because I am scared…I am scared of being on my own now that I have no one and no matter how much I try to tell myself to stop being so childish I just can't"

"And yesterday you were upset because you realised the reality of the situation?"

Jinx nodded "I'm sorry"

Robin crouched down beside her "You are not alone any enemy of the sheriff is a friend of mine"

She smiled and at that moment something inside her changed like the last piece of the puzzle being fitted, she felt like she belonged

Robin got up and she followed, soon they were back at camp now she was an outlaw and this was a better feeling than a chase any day.


	3. Capture

"Lift it a little higher" Jinx paused a readjust her position

"Now pull it back…that's it a little further" the flax dug into Jinx's hand but she ignored it

"Now release" and as Jinx let the flax go she felt the energy from the bow release into the arrow. The arrow landed with a thud on the exact centre of the target

"Wow" Jinx said breathlessly and turned to look at Robin and Much who were standing there looking shocked

"Not bad…Not bad at all" Robin clapped

"How did you do that?" Much asked

"It's a fluke" Jinx said modestly

"No that was not a fluke that was talent" Robin said as he pulled the arrow out of the target.

It had been two weeks since Jinx had joined the outlaws and she had changed into a completely different person as Robin looked at her he barley recognised the young girl he comforted in the forest. Maybe it was how she held her head differently or the look she had in her eyes but she was different. And even now she still surprised him, she had only picked up a longbow for the first time in her life and on her first girl she had got a bull's-eye, there was something special about this girl, she was like no other.

"Robin" a voice called from over a hill and moments later Will appeared looking out of breath

"Marion's in the forest"

"Marion?" Robin asked

"Yeah" and without a moments thought Robin started up the hill pausing to shout back

"Much stay with Jinx" and with that he went over the hill and was out of sight

"Who's Marion?" Jinx asked

"Umm….she's..erm…" Much mumbled

"His lover?"  
"No not exactly they're not there yet more like good friends"

"Basically lover then"

"No they were sweethearts but when Robin went off to fight in the Holy lands he.."

"Robin fought in the Holy lands?" Jinx cut in

"And so did I" Much said proudly then realising where Jinx was going with this "Oh no" but it was too late Jinx was already sprinting up the hill.

"Why did I open my big mouth?" Much sighed.

Over the hill and behind a tree Robin sat with Marion talking quietly

"I have missed you" he said

"Robin…." She started

"I take it that this is not a social call?"

"No it's about that girl you…."

"Jinx?" Robin cut in and Marion nodded "What about her?"

"She's a danger to you and your men"

"She's just a child"

"Robin do you not recognise her?" and Robin shook his head "Her father and brother fought in the Holy land….."

"I know and they were killed"

"Then you know they were nearly traitors?"

Robins eye were set ablaze by this comment "What?"

"Robin they were sent there by the sheriff to kill the king….. the sheriff caught them stealing food for their starving family and he threatened to kill them he said he would spare their lives if they killed the king and he said if they failed he would kill the rest of their family……..her brother Matthias and her father John did not go through with it because when it came down to it they found in their hearts that they could not kill the king who had ruled them so well…news got back to the sheriff and he sent Guy to have them killed and because they had failed the sheriff sent for the mother Rose to be killed…."

"But Jinx said she got ill"

"Robin….that's what she was told…what I told her when I helped her escape a near death"

"As the night watchman?" and Marion nodded

"But now Robin the sheriff knows that she is still alive and when she got caught for stealing the sheriff planned to have her killed to go through with his promise and now she has escaped he is even more furious about being outwitted by a child and if she is found you and your men will be caught and hanged for sheltering a prisoner…."

"She is a child…..I cannot let her be caught for a crime she has not committed she will not be another to fall foul to the sheriffs slaughtering…" Robin said firmly

"Robin….."

"Marion I will not let her be caught"

"Then let me help you"

Robin nodded "If you are going to help then you should meet her"

And as they made their way over to the clearing where he had left her he heard Much's voice yelling

"Come back"

All of a sudden Jinx ran straight into Robin and nearly fell over

"This seems to be a regular occurrence" he laughed

"Sorry"

Then Much burst into the clearing panting, Robin grinned when he saw him

"What's going on?" Robin asked

"Master are you sure this is a girl?" Much said trying to catch his breath

"I am sure" Robin laughed and put his hand on Much's shoulder "Must be your old age"

"No he's just plain weak" Allan.A.Dale cut in

Much shot a dirty look in his direction

"Jinx I want you meet someone" Robin said ignoring the bickering going on between Allan and Much "This is Marion" and Jinx nodded then did a double take

"Hang on I'm sure I recognise you"

Marion nodded slowly

"You saved me"

Marion nodded again

"But I swear you were dressed as a man…..oh I'm not saying you are a man because your not but you looked like a man then…I mean…" Jinx blushed as she tried to rectify her mistake "Why do you let me speak in public?" she asked Robin

"Because it's fun to watch you make a prat out of yourself" Allan cut in swiftly dogging one of Much's half hearted punches

"Thanks" Jinx said sarcastically

"Don't you know it's rude to fight in front of a lady?" Marion said smiling

And Allan and Much stopped

"Hey that didn't stop you before when I was here" Jinx said

"That is because you are not a lady" Much said and Jinx pouted "You run faster than me and I am a man a great strong man" he said puffing out his chest

Allan stomped on Much's foot

"OW!" he screamed

"Yeah big strong man" Allan laughed

Robin turned to Jinx "Marion has some news from the sheriff….he is looking for you and if he finds you he will kill you" Jinx's smile turned into fear

"Why?"

"Because he forced your family into a horrible task and they failed and now you have to pay the price"

So many emotions overcame Jinx at that point she sat down rather quickly on the floor

"W..w…why?" she stuttered

"Because the sheriff is an evil man" Marion replied softly

"No why is he coming for me what did they do?" Jinx said softly

"He….they tried to kill the king"

"No!" Jinx screamed and jumped up "No they didn't you're wrong they would never….No!"

Robin stood up and tried to calm her down

"Jinx…" he said in a comforting tone

"No!"

"Jinx calm down……"

"NO!"

She tried to run but Robin pulled her back and she fell into a hug with him

"No!" she said softly crying into his shoulder

"Shhh" he said stroking her head he glanced over his shoulder at Marion who stood there looking shocked and he shook his head.

It was the middle of the night when Jinx arose silently she crept out of the camp and stood in the moonlight, the rest of the day had been a blur she remembered crying into Robin and him taking her back to the camp and after everyone had fallen asleep she had still been awake sobbing it couldn't be true and if it was she would be putting others in danger this was her only choice she had to go and put them out of danger. She crept softly through the woods trying not to step on any branches. Suddenley she felt a presence behind her and then a hand pressed across her mouth she tried to shout out but the figure held her back

"Shhh don't scream it's me" she turned around and the figure dropped his hood

Jinx tried to say something but it was muffled

"Don't scream ok?" and she nodded and Robin released his grip he put a finger to his lips

"The sheriff's men are in the forest they know you are here" he whispered

"That's why I am going" she whispered back "So you are not in danger"

"Jinx….."

"Well well well what have we here" a new voice broke in, they both looked up and saw the sheriff and his men on horses looming over them Jinx cowered behind Robin

"Ah! Now you're scared like that pathetic brother and father of yours useless I mean if you want a job doing then do it yourself"

"Leave her alone she us just a child" Robin said standing up

"But if I was to do that I would be breaking my promise" they sheriff said mockingly

"What to kill an innocent child who did nothing"

"But you are forgetting she stole"

"A pair of boots in an innocent game"

"But stealing is wrong Robin you should know that"

"This isn't about the boots you want her dead because of what happened in the Holy lands"

The sheriff clapped mockingly "Well done boy" and he moved his horse back a few metres "Guards get the girl, I want her alive but I don't care what you do with him" he spat

"If you want to get to them you'll have to get through us first" Much said in a shaky voice as he appeared from behind a tree along with the rest of the outlaws

"Fine Guards I want all of the outlaws dead" and as he clicked his fingers they sprung into action.

What followed was a fight to save a young girl's life Robin and the other outlaws fought off the guards trying to keep Jinx in view at all times but in the darkness it was difficult the guards were not strong but there were many of them suddenly they heard a scream

"Jinx!" Robin yelled and he looked up to see her being held by Guy with a sneer on his face

"Robin Hood you are not as clever as they make you out to be…you fell for our diversion and now you pay the price with her life"

"NO!" Robin yelled but it was too late within seconds the Sheriff, Guy and the soldiers had sped off into the distance leaving the woods eerily quiet. Robin sat down on the forest flaw cursing himself for being so stupid

"Master the sheriff would have caught her eventually" Much said

"Much she was out here because she thought she was putting us in danger" Robin sobbed

"But she wasn't….."

"Exactly and now she's in his clutches" Robin ran his hands through his hair "We have to get her back…..she's an outlaw just like us. And outlaw's do not desert one another"

The outlaws nodded and started to put together a plan to get her back

"Hold on in there Jinx" Robin whispered


	4. Alone

"Oy get off me…." Jinx struggled to get out of Guy's grasp but he only held on tighter

"Oh feisty….." the sheriff laughed mockingly and peered down into the young girls face and at that point Jinx kicked out and hit him right in the crown jewels!

"OOOOOWWWWWW" the sheriff screamed out in pain rolling on the floor

Jinx burst out laughing and Guy dragged her off to the cells "You can add assault to your charges as well" he snarled

"It was worth it" Jinx smirked

Guy threw her into the cells and locked the door and turned to look at her

"Tomorrow you are going to pay for all the trouble you have caused England"

"No I won't be here because Robin's coming for me"

Guy laughed mockingly "We'll see about that" and he stormed out of the room

Jinx turned and sat down in the damp, dingy cell

"Oh well it could be a lot worse" she sighed then frowned as she realised she was talking to herself. She sat down and rested her head in her hands and wept she was in big trouble this time no doubt about it and there was little hope left and it came in the name of Robin Hood.

Robin sat just outside the camp planning their rescue when Marion came up from over a hill

"Robin" she said softly

"Marion it's all my fault" he whispered

"No……the sheriff was never going to rest until he got her"

"Have you any news?" Much asked joining them

"Yes today is when it is going to happen….at sunset in the courtyard she will be punished for treachery to the king…." She saw Robin's expression "I know she did nothing but let me continue" he nodded "Treachery to the king, stealing, avoiding arrest, communing with outlaws and assault of the sheriff"

"Assault of the sheriff?"

"Yes last night she after she was taken to the castle there was a struggle and she kicked him in…." Marion blushed as she tried to explain but Robin understood and laughed

"She's a real fighter that girl is" he grinned

"But she may not be for much longer" Marion said frowning "Have you a plan?"

Robin nodded "Tell her to hang on we'll be there before sun set"

Marion nodded and went to lave

"Marion" Robin called and she turned

"Thank you" she smiled and made her way back to Nottingham

Back in the cells Jinx was making as much noise as possible as she figured if she was going to go down she might as well go down fighting.

"Will you shut up!" Guy said as he stormed into the room

"Make me" she said and carried on screaming.

Guy stormed out the room and Jinx yelled after him "Yeah go back to your lord and master"

He stormed back onto the room and growled "What did you say?"

"I said go back to your lord and master he's waiting for you to shine that bald head of his" Jinx said working out she had touched a nerve

"I'll have you know that I am my own master" he said "And when the Sheriff rules England then people like you will suffer for your insolence"

"Oohh no I'm so scared Baldy and his little pet dog will rule the world" Jinx said sarcastically

"Shame you wont be around to see it because at sunset today you are going to loose" Guy sneered

"That's where you're wrong because Robin will save me"

"Oh really so where is he?"

"He's coming and when he does his is going to make a fool of you. You and your greasy locks" Jinx said

"I look forward to it and what's even better I'm going to make your punishment extra painful just so I can see the look on your face when you realise you are all alone"

"Yeah and I can't wait to see the look on your face when he's rescued me"

Guy laughed scornfully and went out of the room "Clocks ticking" he sneered.

Suddenly Jinx heard footsteps coming down the stairs again but she turned her back to them

"Careful you don't slip on the slime you left behind" she called out thinking Guy had come back

"I can assure you I will be careful" a voice said and Jinx whirled around and saw Marion standing there with a small smile playing across her face

"Oh! I thought you were someone else" Jinx blushed and Marion smiled

"Really?" and Jinx laughed

"You know you may make your situation better by not insulting everyone in this castle" said Marion with a grin

"But it's so much fun and anyway if I'm going to go down I'm going to go down fighting"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about"

"And there's me thinking you just enjoyed coming down here in the damp and dismal rooms of the castle" Jinx said sarcastically

"I see the Sheriff's facilities haven't stopped your sparkling wit" Marion said

"Well what can I say I just love what he's done with the place the rats are a lovely addition to the interior design you know stone and slime are very in this season"

"What I came to say was that Robin's coming for you" and Jinx nodded

Then a voice called from upstairs "Marion!"

"I must go" she whispered and Jinx nodded and with that Marion disappeared up the stairs and Jinx sat down with a new hope that she was going to be saved.

But by sun set Robin still hadn't appeared and Jinx was getting nervous she had started pacing up and down the cell a habit she always did when she felt this way

"Oh dear oh dear" Guy sauntered into the room and stood in front of her "Where's your brave Robin now"

"He'll come" she said bravely

"When will you get it in your head he's not coming" he snarled

"Oh he's coming because all outlaws stick together"

Guy shook his head and pulled her roughly out of the cell "Too late" he whispered in her ear and he dragged her out of the cells towards the courtyard as the pair burst into the cool evening a shiver crept up her spine but guy just smiled evilly

"Let me give you some advice when he cuts your hand off for the stealing charge if you clench your fist it makes it a whole lot more painful"

"Let me give you some advice" Jinx said "Rinse, lather repeat!" and that was the last straw for Guy, he threw her up onto the centre platform with such a force she cut both her knees as she fell

"Where's your saviour now" he snarled and walked back towards the sheriff

"This young girl" the sheriff announced "if you can call her that has been charged on five charges of breaking the law of England they are as follows; number one treachery to the king, number two stealing from the kings men, number three avoiding arrest, number four communing with outlaws and number five assaulting the sheriff, now these are very serious crimes and the law shall take full force and shall show no mercy for a child as she needs to learn. Her punishment shall be to have a hand cut off for stealing then death for the other four crimes and that shall be death by hanging now do you have anything to say for yourself" he said peering down at her.

As she was dragged to the block of wood in the middle as she drew closer she could see old stains of blood and could imagine all the poor people who had been there before her. As her hands were locked into position she looked up at the sheriff and said "Yeah actually I do….do you mind moving to the left slightly the sun is reflecting off that bald head of your straight into my eyes it's really rather tragic" and with that she grinned, she really was going down with a fight. The sheriff grimaced and then turned the guards

"Do it now I can't stand to be in the sight of this hooligan any longer"

And as the guards picked up the blade Jinx bit her lip this was it, the blade lifted high into the air and Jinx closed her eyes and as it was about to come down she heard a thud. Realising that the thud wasn't coming from the blade agsinst her wrist she opened her eyes and looked up. There was Robin standing on top of one of the towers armed with a bow, as she moved get a closer look she saw that an arrow had knocked the blade out of the guard's hand and right now he was scrambling around on the ground trying to grab it.

Robin looked down at Jinx and grinned "This is a rescue Sheriff did you really think I'd let the innocent life of a girl fall into your hands?"

"Hood!" the Sheriff snarled

Suddenley Jinx felt a presence behind her she tried to twist around to see who it was but she couldn't quite see

"Hang on in there" a familiar voice said

"Much!" Jinx squealed

"Yeah I bet you never though you'd be happy to see me again" and as he released her and picked her off the floor he gave her a big grin "Outlaws never desert one another"

"Much!"

"Yes I know emotional moment"

"Much!"

"Emotions everywhere"

"No Much! Behind you!" and he turned around and ducked just in time to avoid being punched by a guard

"That would be our cue to leave" he said echoing the words Jinx had said a few weeks ago. He took her hand and together than ran out of the courtyard dodging arrows from Robin.

A few moments later when they were away from the guards Much sat Jinx down and checked her over for injuries

"Did he hurt you?" he asked

"No" she said still breathless from the rush of adrenaline which had just been pumped through her body

Just then Allan.A.Dale, Will, John and Djaq ran over to meet them all grinnig, glad that Jinx was alive followed by Robin sprinting over to them beaming with joy he ran over to Jinx and gave her such a hug that she was whisked off her feet. As he let her go he looked at her and tears were streaming down her face

"I'm sorry" she said

"No I'm the one who should be sorry"

"Erm…guys I'm not being funny but don't you think we should play the blame game later?" Allan said and as the group turned they saw a dozen guards run towards them.

"Ok lets go" Robin shouted and they all run over the fields towards the forest, as they ran past a familiar tree Jinx looked up and saw the old boots hanging there, her old life and then she looked towards the forest and thought of her new life but there wad a pang of sadness inside her she couldn't account for and as Robin took her hand he felt this too.


	5. Belonging

"What is it?" Robin asked as he came over towards her with some water ready to clean up some cuts she had received from when she got captured.

"Nothing…it's just that I was thinking of them" and Robin nodded

"Jinx I knew them…..Matthias and John…when we were in the Holy land….they saved me more than once from a sticky situation…..they were good men" and now Jinx nodded

"What's going to happen to me?" Jinx said.

Robin gently cleaned the wound on Jinx's head "This is a deep one" he said looking up at Jinx "There's something else I didn't tell you…when I ruled Locksley I knew your mother Rose well….and she made me promise if anything happened to her that I would take you on as my own….we were good friends….I used to see you a lot as a baby.. I watched you grow up"

Jinx nodded and smiled

"This is going to sting" Robin said

"OW!" screamed Jinx and backed away

"Oh don't be such a baby you steal boots from a guard, you get captured and nearly killed by the sheriff and still you are scared of a little bit of liquid" Robin laughed

"It really hurt!"

"I told you it was going to sting!"

"Well it really hurt!"

Robin burst out into another fit of laughter at the expression on her face "You looked just like your mother" and now it was Jinx's turn to smile and she stuck out her tongue playfully

"Just remember now that I am your guardian it means I can ground you!"

"Nooo!" Jinx squealed and Robin pulled her into a hug, somehow Robin had changed too, now he had someone to look out for, someone who completely relied in him, someone who had changed his life forever

"Oy! You two" Much called "Fancy a trip to Nottingham? I hear the sheriff has a new strong room just waiting to be broken into!"

"You coming?" Robin asked Jinx

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Jinx laughed

And as they ran up the hill to meet Much, Robin said

"You may be Nottingham's Jinx but you're our charm!" and Jinx smiled.

"Nottingham's Jinx and Sherwood's charm" the words echoed around the forest.


End file.
